


Conquering The Ruler

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [10]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ancestor/Descendant - Incest, By Magical Aging Cheese, Fellatio, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, They're both Horny Af, position change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: King Nacho lets his favorite dog take over this time around.
Relationships: Miguel (RBUK)/King Nacho (RBUK), Miguel/King Nacho
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Conquering The Ruler

This is the night that the would-be Anubis King would dominate his ancestor for the first time.

"Shit..."

Miguel laid on his side one way, the Anubis ruler laid the opposite side, his descendant's cock deep in his muzzle, slurping and sucking away vigorously. He took the entire thing, his head bobbing up and down. While he was at it, he almost thought to finger his asshole but went for massaging his balls instead. 

The receiver groaned. He spread his legs, grabbed his head, and started to thrust into his maw, hitting the back of his throat each time. Nacho took it all with little to no problem, his relaxed gag reflex allowed for the deepthroated face-fucking easily. 

"Man, you're taking me so well. I wonder if your ass can say the same." His descendant growled hungrily. He threw his hip again, sending his cock deep into the ruler's throat just as he was suckling on the tip. The loud choke coming after that made him hum, really enjoying the hot slimy feel of his throat on his cock as he fucked his mouth with the same pace he's about to in his ass soon.

The Anubis king moaned on the hard cock rapidly stroking around in his throat, his own hips thrusting into his clenched paw. He sensed Miguel was close and held his hips still and began sucking him down to the hilt and back rapidly, swirling his tongue all over it. He kept it up for a small while before the paws still holding his head tightened and the familiar taste of cum flooding his maw. Apparently, the warning from Miguel didn't hit his ears in time.

After sucking out all the cum he had and swallowing all he could get, King Nacho released from his somehow still-hard dick and flipped him over. Not wasting any time, he slowly set himself down on his descendant's cock, groaning in discomfort and ecstasy. Miguel hissed softly from the tight hole squeezing him.

"Man, you're eager. And tight." He said, grabbing his hips and pulling him down gently until he was fully seated on him. Both nude dogs pull each other close and lock lips, their tongues coiling around each other once Nacho starting gently bouncing on his lap. As he rode him with gradually increasing speed, he rubbed both of Miguel's nipples as he pinched his in return. 

"Ah, King Nacho likes." He huffed, breaking the kiss. "King Nacho likes very much."

"Oh yeah. King Nacho likes when I fuck him deep like this, yeah?" The grown dog repeated the last word as he brought his hips up each time the Anubis ruler came down again. His paw came from his chest to his neglected length just has the dog below was fucking him harder and faster. He stroked in time of Miguel's thrusts that were going faster and faster the longer their love-making went on.

"Miguel. Oh, Miguel. Pin me on my bed and fuck me raw- GH." His sentence was cut off with a sudden guttural moan when one hard thrust to his prostate made him spill all over the chest of his descendant, making the scene even hotter. His cut off pleas were soon granted when the not-so-small pup pushed him on his back in his creaking bed and continued back pumping in his ass, harder still. King Nacho gasped loudly when his prostate was repeatedly struck, as the change in position made his thrusts go deeper.

"Fuck yes, just like that! Just. Like. That." He groaned.

The slapping of skin against skin echoed in the ruler's bedroom as Miguel's hips meeting his came even harder. It wasn't even over thirty seconds that he felt his balls contract and tighten around his cock base. He knew that feeling and buried his cock deep into his ancestor's ass a few times, moaning his incoming orgasm.

"Go ahead, boy, _breed me_."

He bared his teeth, brown pupils starting intently at sky blue ones. He snarled ferally as he buried himself deep within his ancestor's entrance. The snarling quickly dissolved into heavy breathing as he shot his load, flooding the canine's ass full of cum. He sighed heavily to the warm feeling in his rear and laid back into the pillows. Just as he relaxed, Miguel pulled out, took up one of his footpaws, and licked the paw pad before kissing it and laying down beside him, his sticky fur rubbing off on the others

"That was amazing." King Nacho complimented as he rubbed his back. "I didn't expect you to do something like that besides when you'd ride me instead. Plus, I never knew you were into paws."

The canine chuckled. "I've learned from you, man. Oh, and you're not wrong there, I kinda am now, thanks to Felicity."

"I bet coming tomorrow, you'll be sure to thank her for that." He said, nuzzling his cheek against Miguels as they laid together basking in the afterglow before they slumbered.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
